A conventional in-cell self-capacitive Active-Matrix Organic Light-Emitting Diode (AMOLED) touch display module is driven in a time-division manner, i.e., pixel display driving and compensating operations are performed at a display time period, and a touch driving operation is performed at a touch time period.
A single-pixel compensation circuit is adopted by the conventional touch display module. A data line needs to be provided with respect to pixel units in each column so as to apply a data signal at the display time period, and an additional via-hole and an additional touch scanning line need to be arranged at a pixel region so as to apply a touch scanning signal to a touch electrode at the touch time period. Due to this design, an aperture ratio of the pixel region may be reduced, and thereby a service life of a display panel may be adversely affected.